internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
James Neesham
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = All-rounder | international = true | nternationalspan = 2012– | country = New Zealand | testdebutdate = 14 February | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 264 | odidebutdate = 19 January | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = 178 | odishirt = 83 | T20Idebutdate = 21 December | T20Idebutyear = 2012 | T20Idebutagainst = South Africa | T20Icap = 59 | club1 = Auckland | year1 = 2010–2011 | club2 = Otago | year2 = 2011– | club3 = Delhi Daredevils | year3 = 2014 | club4 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year4 = 2014 | club5 = Derbyshire | year5 = 2016 | club6 = Kent | year6 = 2017 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 12 | runs1 = 709 | bat avg1 = 33.76 | 100s/50s1 = 2/4 | top score1 = 137* | deliveries1 = 1,076 | wickets1 = 14 | bowl avg1 = 48.21 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/42 | catches/stumpings1 = 12/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 41 | runs2 = 811 | bat avg2 = 27.03 | 100s/50s2 = 0/4 | top score2 = 74 | deliveries2 = 1,190 | wickets2 = 34 | bowl avg2 = 38.02 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/42 | catches/stumpings2 = 17/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 56 | runs3 = 2,886 | bat avg3 = 32.79 | 100s/50s3 = 5/13 | top score3 = 147 | deliveries3 = 6,023 | wickets3 = 103 | bowl avg3 = 33.85 | fivefor3 = 2 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/65 | catches/stumpings3 = 56/– | column4 =LA | matches4 = 81 | runs4 = 1,763 | bat avg4 = 29.88 | 100s/50s4 = 0/11 | top score4 = 74 | deliveries4 = 2,473 | wickets4 = 83 | bowl avg4 = 30.03 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 5/44 | catches/stumpings4 = 32/– | date = 5 April | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/355269.html Cricinfo }} James Douglas Sheahan Neesham (born 17 September 1990), known as Jimmy Neesham, is a New Zealand international cricketer, who plays all formats of the game. He was born in Auckland and plays first-class cricket for the Otago cricket team. Domestic career Neesham began his first-class career with Auckland, but a move Otago Volts worked well for him, as he made some important contributions in the 50-over format in the 2011/12 season, making three 40-plus scores in seven innings, all of them coming at more than a run a ball. He was among the wickets too, taking a career-best 5 for 44 against Wellington and 4 for 23 against Canterbury. The rewards came soon, as he was included in the limited-overs squads for the tour to South Africa. Neesham was picked by IPL Franchise Delhi Daredevils For IPL 7. The next year, he was picked by the Kolkata Knight Riders for IPL 8 but could not even play a single match for them due to injury and was dropped from the squad the very next season. Neesham played for the Guyana Amazon Warriors in the 2014 Caribbean Premier League, and for Derbyshire in the English 2016 NatWest t20 Blast. In June 2017 he signed to play for Kent in the 2017 NatWest t20 Blast, making his debut in Kent's opening match of the tournament in July. International career Neesham made his test debut against India and scored 137*. This is the highest score by a number 8 batsman or lower on debut. On 9 June 2014 he made a century in his second test against the West Indies, becoming the first New Zealander to score centuries in his first two matches. He made his maiden test century in that game scoring an unbeaten 137, the highest debut hundred by a Test number 8 batsman. On 9 June 2014, Neesham became the first New Zealander and overall 8th batsman to score centuries in his first two test matches by scoring 107 against West Indies at Sabina Park, Kingston. Neesham along with Matt Henry holds the highest 9th wicket partnership for New Zealand in ODIs(84). External links * Category:1990 births Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people